


On Cloud Nine

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flying Nimbus, I Will Fill This Tag Myself If I Have To, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: Goten and Marron, now happily engaged, are on the Flying Nimbus during a date. Marron plans to get Goten back for a prank he played on her earlier, but does it succeed?
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tumblr prompt "things you said while driving/flying!"Once again all of my stories connect! maybe ill make a timeline one of these days! Goten is 19 and Marron is 18 here

~June, Age 786~

Ten months had gone by since Goten and Marron got engaged.

Rather spur of the moment, as it so happened. So much so that Goten didn’t even have a ring for her at the time. That part didn't come until her birthday in March three months ago.

Marron had been on top of the world since. She was getting married to her best friend.

The happily engaged couple sat on the Flying Nimbus. They headed towards a destination; nowhere in particular. Just wherever Nimbus took them. It was as if she became a happy butterfly, floating on the glittering wind.

Ever since she got over her fear and learned to fly, the sky was the limit for her and Goten. Literally. Nothing but lush mountains could be seen in every direction as the duo flew over a river that seemed to go on forever.

Son Goten sat in front, feeling the hot sun on his face and wind in his hair. All of that plus the soft sensation of Marron hugging him from behind combined sweet smell of her perfume put a wide smile on the nineteen year old’s face. When he was with his beautiful fiancé like this— his favorite girl in the whole world, he truly felt invincible.

Even when she wasn’t speaking to him.

Marron was pouting as she leaned against his back, enjoying the warmth his body gave off. She wore his college hoodie that she borrowed (stole) the last time she came to visit his dorm. And more importantly, she was in the middle of the silent treatment.

“‘Come oonnn! I said I was sorry!” Goten whined, laughing a bit. Anything but the silent treatment! “It was just a little prank!! Besides, your reaction was just too adorable!”

No response.

Marron fought the urge to smile at that. No! She had to be tough this time. Her nose scrunched up as she thought of a way to get back at him for his ‘little prank.’ Goten put a fake spider in her new boots without her noticing, and when she went to put it on she almost had a heart attack!! He was laughing and carrying on, but she didn’t find it so funny. Far from it. If there was one thing she couldn’t stand, it was spiders.

“Fine then. I won’t tell you about the surprise I have planned for later.”

“...What surprise?” Marron said and instantly bit her lip for slipping up. So much for the silent treatment. 

“Aha, I got you to talk to me!”

“Dummy.” Marron giggled, readjusting her self so she sat on her knees and rested her chin on his head, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

They cruised along, not too far above the tree line. Birds flew by from below when Marron got an idea.

Peering over the Nimbus Cloud, Marron pointed down to the luscious green earth beneath her. "Hey, Goten! Look down there! I see somethin'!"

"Where? What is it?" Goten peered over as well but couldn't locate what Marron was pointing at.

That was because she wasn't even pointing at anything. But she made up a little white lie. “Down there, near that rock! It’s all sparkly, what if it’s a Dragon Ball?”

“I don’t see anything...” He squinted to get a better look, but saw nothing. He cracked a grin. "Liar."

Snickering, Marron playfully shoved him off the Nimbus, watched as he plummeted to the ground.

Goten flailed his arms and legs in a comedic fashion in attempt to stop himself from falling.

Marron started laughing hysterically, and she almost rolled off the cloud herself for laughing so hard.

“Oh, so _that's_ how it's gonna be, huh? Alright then!” Goten stopped himself in mid air, floating upside down while smirking up at her.

If it was a prank war she wanted, then it was a prank war she got.

Just then he vanished into thin air.

Marron blinked. “H-Huh?”

That damn Instant Transmission.

“Surprise.” He appeared behind her, causing the blonde to jump. She didn’t have the time to react as he scooped her up in his arms in a princess style carry.

“What're you- p-p-put me down!” Marron tried to fight him off, but she was laughing too hard! He always thought her laugh was the cutest thing.

“Make me.” When he said things like that, it just made her heart bear faster. Marron playfully flicked his nose and shook off the oncoming heat coming to her cheeks to plan her next attack, but Goten was two steps ahead of her.

He jumped off the fluffy yellow cloud into a freefall, and then blasted forward like a rocket. He started speeding up, still holding her as he went into a race with the Nimbus. She screamed with pure excitement as if she was on a roller coaster.

Wait! He was aiming for the ground!

Marron looked up to see him grinning like usual. What a dork.

But then came to a harmless stop and she was safely plopped back onto Nimbus like nothing had happened. He had everything under control all along.

Goten floated down and sat in back of her this time, once again enjoying the smell of her citrusy shampoo coming off her long blonde hair. She has started growing it out more, it reached her upper back now!

"Stop doing that!" Marron cried, playfully hitting him on the head. Goten couldn't help but snicker at that.

Then he nudged Nimbus to send Marron up in the air a bit, only for her to land in his lap, leaving her flustered at his admittedly smooth move.

“Much better. You were saying?”

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Marron awarded him with a long kiss. “Shut up~”

One of these days, she’d get him good.

But she had plenty of time for that. Their lives together were only just beginning.

For now, she just wanted to enjoy every moment possible with him leading up to the big day. This was going to be the best wedding ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope someone catches the Digimon Adventure OP reference lol. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
